The Collision Of Worlds
by Crimson of the Mandalorians
Summary: Based on Jedi Alex Colbent's story, Out of the Blue, this leads Riyo Chuchi, Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee an a massive adventure throughout the universe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

** This story is loosely based off of Jedi Alex Colbent's story, **_**Out of the Blue**_**, but ends up going in a completely different way. Read Out of the Blue and support both stories, as his has inspired many others. Thanks!**

The Collision of Worlds

Prologue

Near the planet of Tatooine, Senator Riyo Chuchi, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and Padawan Barriss Offee were forced to make a daring escape. A Separatist cruiser has cornered the Republic attack shuttle and was cutting of its only chance of escape. Onboard the shuttle, Riyo was panicking.

"What do we do now? We can't run, fight, or call for help," Riyo groaned.

"We could run into the Unknown Regions," Ahsoka commented.

"What's the point?," Riyo countered, "How would the Unknown Regions help anyway?"

"Do we have to talk all of the negatives?" Barriss asked. "I could really use some positive conversation right now."

"And I could use that ship being destroyed!" Riyo mumbled back. "So we're both unhappy."

Unfortunately for the girls, the enemy cruiser continues to fire at them as they try to flee. Even worse, a lucky shot suddenly hits their ship and activates the hyperdrive.

"Really? What next? Are we going to lose life support?" Barriss groaned.

"Buckle up. This probably won't end well." Riyo warned as they shot into hyperspace, and began their journey into the Unknown Regions.

**So… how is it for a prologue? Give me your feedback. I am very new to writing and won't update fast, but I will update in larger pieces. Message me if you want to be a beta reader.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Regular Day… or Not

Braedan Wylder

On the planet Earth, Braedan Wylder wakes up and immediately looks around before realizing that I had been dreaming… again. My dream had involved some of the characters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, disappearing into the Unknown Region where they were lost in space. Shaking my head, I got up and went downstairs to get a drink before heading downstairs.

On the stairs, I was suddenly plagued by my memories in a battlefield fixing up a man named Jack Daniels. Daniels had been shot in the stomach with a rifle at long range. The shooter promptly died by my hand directly afterwards. Daniels was already stable when I suddenly felt my "sixth sense" warn me to move. I picked up Daniels and sprinted further back to shelter. Moments later, a mortar blew apart the ground where we'd been.

The flashback ended and I found myself sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Getting up, I walked downstairs and got myself a bowl of cereal. Sitting near the door was a crowbar I had just recently bought. Finishing up, I grabbed the crowbar and went out to put it into the tool shed.

As I did, the damaged shuttle came out of hyperspace and approaches Earth. The ship barely got into the atmosphere when it lost all power and began to fall. Walking across the yard, I felt that something odd was going to happen soon, but tried to simply ignore it. That is, until his "sixth sense" warned him to move NOW! Bolting to the right, a jagged piece of shrapnel flew past and struck where I had been standing. I watched in amazement as something flew over me and into my backyard. Bolting over, I stared at the ship that had crashed in his backyard. It was a Republic attack shuttle… but it couldn't be real. I looked at the crowbar in my hands.

"What luck," I said. "It's the perfect tool to force a door in a relatively safe manner. Of course relatively could be disputed." I carefully move towards the damaged shuttle, and go towards the back. I see that the door was damaged enough that I should be able to open it. Forcing the crowbar between the doors, I pushed and pulled until the doors were mostly open. Dropping the crowbar, I moved inside and found Ahsoka Tano lying injured on the floor. Immediately, I picked her up and carried her out and set her next to a couple of apple trees. She started mumbling in her sleep.

"Riyo? How much lon-," she managed to say before falling back into unconsciousness.

I head back towards the ship and see that Barriss Offee is struggling to carry an unconscious Riyo Chuchi out of the ship. Struggling, but not succeeding. Before Barriss could drop Riyo, I quickly grabbed both of them and moved them towards Ahsoka and the apple trees. Once I reached Ahsoka, I slowly lowered them to the ground. As I did, an apple fell towards Riyo, but I shot out a hand and caught it with ease.

I turned and looked at the ruined ship. It was too conspicuous to just be left there. "Looks like I'll need the crane again," I sighed. Then I walked over to the barn and grabbed one of many levers, cranks, and assorted pulleys. After about ten minutes the roof of the barn was open and a crane was slowly rising from it. When it was fully extended, I climbed the ladder and began the lengthy process of moving the ship into the barn through the gap in the roof.

Riyo Chuchi

I was the first to wake up, and started mumbling about how stupid the Separatists were for starting this whole stupid war when I realized that I wasn't on the shuttle. I decided to make sure I wasn't injured. I had some small cuts and bruises, but had been spared from most of the damage. Looking around, I saw that my friends Barriss and Ahsoka were with me too. They didn't look injured either. I couldn't believe how lucky we had been, but we could still be in danger. I looked for the shuttle in hopes of comming the senate or the Jedi council, but only saw a crash site. The actual shuttle was gone. Suddenly I saw a young man walking towards us. I drew my blaster, winced, and said, "Stay back!" The man stopped and raised his hands.

"Don't bother shooting. You'd probably miss and it's not polite to shoot your rescuer." he calmly stated. I stared and suddenly heard a moan from Ahsoka.

"My ribs…" she groaned.

" I'm a friend not a foe… well not really a friend either yet… can you explain how a spaceship showed up here? We never knew there was other life in the galaxy so… it's a bit of a shock. And why Ahsoka and Barriss are with you?" He said. "Well? I don't have all day Riyo. I have a job to do."

I gulped and started to tell how we'd ended up here. As I did, his expression grew more troubled. Especially that a CIS ship had cornered us near Tatooine.

"It's him. It has to be him." He murmured.

"How do you know so much about us? How did you learn our names? And who are you talking about?" I asked.

Barriss woke and got up just before I told my story. She had been listening while she held on to her forehead with one hand.

"I'll answer the first two questions, but the third will have to wait. To answer the first let me show you." He said. "Let's go."

Braedan

My dream had been real. The Star Wars galaxy was real. My knowledge of their future was real. I knew what I had to do. I had to fix the galaxy, stop Order 66, and save the galaxy. I finally understood what my "sixth sense" really was. It was the force, and I planned on using it to make MY mark on the galaxy. The girls and I reached the house. I led them inside, up the stairs and into a back room. It was filled with Star Wars paraphernalia. They stared at all of the action figures when I grabbed three action figures and gave them each one. They stared at their much smaller, plastic selves. Ahsoka was the first to comment.

"This is me when I was younger. Back when I dressed differently," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "I remember these clothes so well."

"What is all this?" Riyo asked.

"This is all part of a massive series called Star Wars. It has six movies, two TV shows toys, games, books, and more. Until now it was thought to be a work of fiction that took place in a galaxy far far away." I explained. "I guess when George Lucus, the guy who created it, actually knew it was real. However, here we know the past, present, and future of your galaxy."

"Amazing…" Barriss said. "We could know if we win the clone wars right now?"

"You don't win, but the Separatists lose as well. That's the best explanation I can give you." I said. Suddenly it hit me. "Do you think your hyperdrive would still work?"

"Probably," Ahsoka answered.

"Perfect. We'll head back to your galaxy tomorrow then." I said and ran off towards the barn.

"Well, I guess were going home." Riyo said.

"Looks like it." Ahsoka and Barriss agreed.


End file.
